


Unsinful Pride

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause Grantaire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Character Study, Established Relationship, Feels, Holding Hands, Kinda, Light Angst, Nonbinary Jehan, Other, Painting, Smoking, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: His heart has found its home.





	Unsinful Pride

Grantaire sighed with relief, exhaling his worries with the smoke before leaning back against the roof to watch it curl in the sunset sky, then he handed the blunt over to Jehan. This was a ritual of theirs in which they both found comfort.

He studied his hand for a long moment before picking up Jehan's, running his fingers through the story of their life. They were so different. Where he was pale and sallow, they were copper, warm. They were were soft where he was rough, smooth where he was calloused, thin and long rather than broad and blunt.

Their life had been no easier than his, but where his had made him cynical, theirs had made them kind. The thing he lacked, aside from hope, was pride - pride of appearance, pride of life, pride of self.

He sighed again and reached inside the window for the paints he had left on the bedside table. He twined Jehan's fingers with his and twisted their hand this way and that, caressing and coaxing a bright sunflower into the rich earth of their skin.

They smiled at him as he finished, swept the crimson curtain of their braids over their shoulder, and laid beside him, pressing slow, insistent kisses to his paint-stained fingers.

"I don't deserve you," Grantaire said. _I love you,_ he meant.

"I love you and want you," replied Jehan. They untangled their hand and held it up to the fading light. "It's beautiful." They turned their head and kissed him.

He kissed them back, smiling against their lips. Pride in his work, he could have. As long as he made them happy, he could be content.


End file.
